Girls Night Out
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: XENOSAGA They saved a planet from a maniac, but can the male heros actually SHOP!


GIRLS' NIGHT OUT

By

VANGUARD ZIGGY

Author's notes; Okay this story is the second Xenosaga story I've written, and a lot less sad and depressing. In fact, it's a comedy. It tells what happens when the women take a night our, and leave the guys with the responsibilities of dealing with the shopping. This story takes place a few days after Episode 1 ends. Once again, if you want too, feel free to tell me what you think of the story. And as also, I own none of these great characters. Namco does, sigh .

Tony walked nervously through the halls of the Elsa, his blonde head hanging low. _How did I get Shion to talk me into this?_ He bit his lips and groaned as the door to the men's apartment on the ship hissed and slid to the left. Actually it wasn't just Shion who had talked him into doing this. It had been all of the girls.

As he walked into the room he saw that they were all there, all seven men, each looking at Tony with eyes full of suspicion. Ziggy, Allan, Hammer, Jr. chaos, Captain Matthews, and the head of the Kukai Foundation, Gaignun, each stared at him with confusion on their faces. He smiled nervously and waved to the group as he walked down the red carpeted floor. Had it been different millennia, he might have been a movie star, walking down to the Oscar building. Except the feelings he was getting in the back of his neck almost made him feel he was in a horror picture.

"Hi guys," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"All right, you moron," Captain Matthews snapped, snarling from under his dark red baseball cap, "what is this all about? I was going over the new ship schematics with Hammer and chaos."

"Well, you see, Shion came to me yesterday and asked me a tiny, little favor, and so I kinda promised her that I'd help."

"I don't see what that has to do with us," Ziggy said, flexing his metallic muscles. The android glared at the younger man with bright blue eyes and stood to his feet.

Tony bit his lip and found himself playing with his fingers. The walls around him seemed to ooze with tetesteral. "She kinda asked me to do a little shopping for her. I said I would."

"What does that have to do with us?" Jr. roared, leaping out of his chair. Jr. was the smallest of the guys, looking to be around twelve to fourteen, but with the exception of Ziggy, was probably one of the oldest of the group. It still started Tony to see such adult anger and frustration coming from a young boy's body.

"Well, it was kind of a long list, so I sort of volunteered all of us to go shopping," he said with a nervous giggle.

There was a very unpleasant silence as the group of men studied the lone blonde, until at last, each and every one of the men lurched forward and waved their arms in the air, crying out in unison, "You did what!"

Tony moved back defensively and shook his head. "I didn't think any of you would mind."

"Tony," Gaignun said, his eyes narrowing as the business man walked slowly to him, "I'm a busy man, and I don't have time to walk to the store to go grocery shopping right now, with everything that's happened."

"I, know sir, but you see, after Shion came to me with her list, Mary and Shelly both came to me with theirs, and then Momo asked me to pick a few things up, and that little girl that Allan and Shion know, um, Myuki I think her name is, came and asked if I would mind doing her shopping, and, um. . .," Tony's mind rushed around his thoughts as he watched the other men. _I'm dead._

"Why can't they do their own shopping?" the Elsa's weapon's expert and computer chief, Hammer asked.

"Shion said something about the girl's going down to Second Miltia and doing a little sight seeing and relaxing for the night."

"There are shops down on Second Miltia," Ziggy said, stroking his chin. "Why not shop down there?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. Actually the items the girl's wanted aren't even on Second Miltia. They're somewhere on a port system. Supposedly it's safe from the Gnosis, and even most piracy groups. It's called Zeus II."

Ziggy sighed and shook his head. "I know it. It's an independent miner colony about two light years from here."

"Well I'm sorry Tony, but I still have pressing matters elsewhere," Gaignun said with a chuckle. He stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Um, Shelly thought you'd say that, so she issued an order, suspending all of your duties for the night, so you could "relax" on this mission," Tony said, his voice breaking as he handed his boss the commands by the third in command of the Kukai Foundation.

Gaignun read the orders and shook his head. He would have never guessed Shelly would pull something like this. Mary, definitely, she had a greater sense of humor than her lavender haired, much more conservative older sister, but never Shelly. The older man turned and glared at Tony as he crumpled the orders in his gloved right hand. "You are _so_ dead when we get back," he hissed.

Zeus II lived up to all the hype it had been given. The smog in the air was so thick; you had to take a chain saw to cut through it. Dirt was richer than this small miner colony, who's buildings were full of graffiti from top to bottom, and either a gang member or a black marketer around every corner. That is if you were lucky to turn the corner after getting away from the thirty inch long cockroaches that scurried from here to there. Allan could even swear at one corner he had spied a cockroach crossing sign.

The twenty four year old man ran his fingers through his brown hair and tried to keep his light brown Federation Science officer's uniform from getting dirty. Besides him was Captain Matthews, choking on the air. The lists had been so long, that the men decided to divide into four groups of two. Right now he and the captain were looking for a store that sold some time of revolutionary combat jewelry; that Myuki wanted to study.

"I've seen worse," hacked Captain Matthews, clenching his eyes as the stench of body odder and smog combined to torment their senses.

"Oh, really?" Allan blinked and looked at the other man.

"Hell no, I was just making conversation, damn it," the older man snapped.

Allan chuckled and shook his head, "The girls' must have a sense of humor."

"The girls' are sadistic," Matthews grumbled. They turned another corner and almost ran right into an ancient woman covered from head to toe in blackened towels. She looked at them with an angry glance, and then graced them with a toothless smile, which sent both men reeling.

"Um, excuse us, we need to get by," Allan said, quivering as the woman turned a lusty glance toward him.

"Pretty men," she said, her voice cracking, as though she hadn't spoken in a long time. "No way passed me." She moved aside, and they saw that there was a wall where there should have been another path. "Could Claudia interest the pretty men in my ware?"

"Look lady, we're looking for a store that sells Anochromium Bracelets," Matthews snarled. "If you don't know where we can find it, then don't bother us."

Claudia grinned and stroked Captain Matthews' chest. "Ah, a forceful pretty man. Claudia likes." She began to untie the towels around her body, and grasped both men's wrists as they shot back in panic. She chuckled and shook her head. "Claudia is not like that. Her husband wouldn't like her very much if she was." She finished unwrapping and the men could see a large collection of very tiny bracelets. "Claudia is the only one who sells Anochromium Bracelets in this side of the galaxy."

Matthews picked up one of the six inch bracelets and examined it. "This is it? The damn things are so small."

"But very strong," the old woman said with a smile. "Right now Claudia is having a sell. Ten for one thousand Federation credits."

Allan shrugged and pulled out his cred card, "Well in that case, I'll just," he jerked and blinked, "One thousand credits! Isn't that kinda steep?" he squealed.

Captain Matthews sighed and glared at the younger man. "Just pay her the money, moron." Allan narrowed his eyes and groaned, always the grunt man never the one taken seriously. He handed over his card, Claudia scanned it, and then the two men, loaded with ten bracelets headed back to the ship.

Jr. and Hammer were on the other side of the colony as Captain Matthews and Allan were making their way back to the ship. Hammer brushed out his blonde hair, pulled up as if it were reaching toward the sky. He looked down at his employer and felt the glares of people they passed. _They think he's my son. Maybe that would work to their advantage on any other planet, but not_ _Zeus II. Here there's a chance some scum bag might try and grab Little Master, thinking I'll pay anything to get him back. They'd be in for a surprise. _That innocent looking child would end up doing more damage to the kidnapper, than the supposed father could ever be.

"Little Master, is there any reason why you choice me to accompany you?" the young man asked.

"Gaignun is boring on this type of trips, I'm sure Ziggy would be too. Tony got my goat, so he definitely didn't want to come with me, and while chaos is a great guy, I'd rather not hear his philosophical rhetoric right now. Allan is too much a whiner, and Captain Matthews I think would have been a bit more uncomfortable going with me than what you are right now. Thus it was you by the process of elimination."

Hammer shook his head and pushed his glasses back to where the belonged. "Oh."

"Anyway, both Momo, and Shion's lists have cooking supplies and food on them, so the mission shouldn't take too long. Zeus II is known wide and far for its food stores, I hear." He looked at the list and blinked. Zylican pears, gigatian beef, pot roast, yarsa leaves, 100 percent pure Old Miltian sugar, then there was something on the list called Gnosis delight. Why in the hell the girls' wanted something like was beyond him, but if Momo wanted it, then he'd get it.

Around the corner they spied a couple, a couple of what they couldn't tell, lounging in the shadows whispering something into each other's ears. Hammer held his breath and felt his body tighten as the two figures slipped further into the darkness. "We shouldn't be here Little Master," he said, softly.

"Don't be such a wuss," Jr. said, patting his pistols, resting on his hips. "I can take care of anything." The second in command of the Kukai Foundation stopped in front of a dark grayish-red building, shaped like an octagon and looked at the sign. _Yasuyoshi Tokuma's Dining Facility. _"This is our first stop."

"We have to do what!" Jr.'s face turned as red as his hair.

"Sir," the middle aged owner of the diner, said holding his hands in front of him, as if expecting Jr. to launch an attack. "Please calm down. My patrons don't have much in the way for entertainment, so I ask those who come to buy my wares to do a little routine for them. It'll only take a few minutes, I promise." Henrich Alderson, owner of the Kaza Diner, and the only place to find the extremely sweet soda called Gnosis delight looked like a pimp, and what he was asking Jr. and Hammer to do was almost pimp-like itself.

"If you think for one moment that I'm going to dress up like some damn peacock," Jr. roared, thrusting a finger towards an outfit that was covered from head to toe in light blue feathers, and golden pearls, "then you can go straight to hell."

"Little Master," Hammer began, his muscles sore after the arm wrestling match he had just been in to win the Old Miltian sugar from the last shop, "Peacocks are extinct. Besides, it's not that bad a costume." He quickly bit his tongue as he boss spun on his heels and glared at him with flaming eyes of pure orange and the blackest of red.

"You put it on then," Jr. said softly.

"It's more your size, sir," Henrich said, smoothing out his greasy silver black hair with one hand, while fixing his royal purple jump suit with the other.

"He has a point," Hammer said softly.

"You really want me to rip your tongue out and force feed it to you, Hammer?" Jr. snarled. The other man shook his head and took a step back. The redheaded thirty some year old man trapped in a twelve year old's body, turned on his heels and narrowed his eyes. "Now look, I've been through hell here. I don't know what kind of shops you have here, but so far, I've had to down _twenty_ jars of some kind of ale, that tasted like A.G.W.S. oil, for pot roast, subdued a Zeusian gutterswine while it ran through the filthiest mud I've ever seen, and had to match wit's with some kind of cross dressing wacko to get some gigatian beef. Not to mention what he had to go though to get some pears and some sugar! Now you tell me I have to go on stage like some kind of casino girl for your _patrons?_ Screw this, no soda pop is worth this kind of insanity."

Henrich felt rage burn through his body as the smaller man insulted Gnosis delight, the pride of Zeus II. "I assure you it is," he growled, ignoring Jr.'s hand that had reached for his pistol.

"Little Master," Hammer gasped, reaching for his boss' hand. He bit his lip as he looked into Jr.'s extremely irritated eyes. "Sir, remember Momo."

Jr. felt his ire ebb, just a little bit and the redheaded man sighed. "Fine, but we get a whole case of the stuff then," he snapped.

Henrich stomped his foot and growled, "That's two months' worth of soda for a five minute song and dance."

"Would you rather he should have his guns negotiate for him?" Hammer snapped, watching a wave of deep red light surround his employer's body.

Henrich looked at the energy surrounding Jr.'s body and shivered. "Fine, one case of Gnosis delight, for a five minute performance," he took a brave step towards Jr. and waved his bloated index finger into the air. "But it better be one hell of a performance."

A few minutes later, Jr. was on stage, dressed from head to panties in feathers. He stumbled about a few minutes as the high heels he was wearing nearly cracked under his uncoordinated weight, and he grit his teeth as he toes pressed hard together. _I'd rather be fighting Albedo again than this._ On the bright side, had the sadistic maniac who had almost destroyed Second Miltia a few days ago, and who had sodomized Momo's emotions and memories for the key hidden within her, seen his old rival like this, he would probably die laughing. _Well, at least the bastard would be dead._

A bright cheery tone soon picked up around him, and a young lady in a silky yellow dress handed him a microphone. Jr. tried to ignore the hoots and hollers of the men and women below as he watched the words to _All that Jazz. _At first he only muttered the words, as he stood still on stage, but from the corner of his eyes he could see Henrich standing at the edge of the curtains shake his head, and mouth the words, "No enthusiasm, and no soda." He sang a little louder, and began to sway, forcing the sensation of the feathers tickling his bare abdomen. Finally he snarled and went into full swing, as the crowd cat called him, and booed him. Some of them even through their beer mugs at him, and Jr. almost broke an ankle trying to swerve away from the glass projectile.

By the third minute of the song, Jr. was totally in sync with the music. He did his best to be as sultry as a man in a young male body could possibly be, and worked his magic and charm with the women in the crowd, who were among the first to finally cheer and whistle, as he tossed his feather tiara into the spectators. _They want a pop star, hell, I'll give them one._ He twisted and swirled, finally kicking of those damned high heels, taking satisfaction that one of them slammed into Henrich's left knee. By the time the music was over, the crowd had gone wild, and the entire diner was up to the feet, their voices of approval threatening to break down the old rickety walls the diner was built with.

Jr. bowed, walked into the backstage area, and glared at Henrich, "Now about that box of soda."

A few minutes later, Hammer and Jr. were on their way back to this ship, their arms loaded with the food supplies the girls' had wanted. Hammer looked at his boss, and a playful smile appeared on his face. "You know Little Master," he began.

"Hammer, if you want to keep the equipment to one day will make you a father, you won't finish that sentence," Jr. growled under his breath, still looking forward. "I'll tell you something else, the first thing I'm doing when we get back to the Durandal, is outlawing high heels."

In the "posh" sector of Zeus II, Ziggy and Gaignun found themselves dealing with an equally embarrassing situation. They were bathroom utensil shopping. And not the good kind of utensil, like toothbrush or toilet paper.

"How the hell did we get roped into coming here?" Gaignun groaned, waving his arms around pastel pink and purple colored buildings and signs. "You would have at least thought the women could have done this much." He shuddered as pretty young women came at him from all sides, asking him to try this or that perfume, or to by this or that cologne. "This is Mary's doing," he grumbled. "She talked her sister into doing this to me."

His android companion chuckled and shook his head. "Look, we only have one thing on the list. I have a hunch the other's are in more compromising situations than we are. Besides, it wasn't just Mary and Shelly who wanted this thing; it was on the list of Shion's too. And it was the only thing that KOS-MOS asked for."

Gaignun reached over and snatched the piece of paper from Ziggy's hand. "What in the name of all damnation is an 'electric sponge bather' anyway?" The business man and C.E.O. of the Kukai Foundation ran his fingers through his midnight black hair and looked at Ziggy.

Ziggy looked at him again and smiled. "You don't honestly expect me to have an answer to that do you?" He chuckled again and turned his head to a brilliantly pink neon sign that almost overloaded the cybernetic sensors in his eyes. As the door to the building opened, they could smell soaps, and bathing perfumes trickle out into the night air. "This is it," he said with a nod.

"That's what you said about the last twenty shops," Gaignun grumbled under his breath.

"Like we were getting anywhere with you flirting with the girls' from the twenty shops before that?" Ziggy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't flirting with them," the other man said, a bit too defensively.

"Whatever. Look, this is the last shop in this sector. If it doesn't have one of those bathing sponge things then we're s.o.l." Before the other could counter with another comment, the android pushed the door open and went in.

"You want a WHAT?" The young blue hair clerk behind the counter fought the urge the laugh hysterically as she stared at the two men in front of her.

"An electric sponge bather," Ziggy repeated, narrowing his eyes as he watched the girl grip the edge of the counter. Her fingers were holding on so tight that they were turning pale white.

"Do you have one or not?" Gaignun snapped. He watched the girl and frowned, if she might have been startled about his grouchiness had she not been laughing so hard.

The girl turned toward a co-worker and called out to her. When the other, equally young woman approached, the first girl bent over, pointed a finger at the two of them, and whispered something in her ear. The next thing both men knew, they had two giggling girls instead of one.

The second girl called over her manager, a young man, probably no more than eighteen. As had happened before, the young woman whispered into the newcomer's ear, which resulted in the boy bending over with laughter.

Ziggy bent over near Gaignun and whispered, "Do you think it's a joke we're not getting?"

"Yeah," the other grumbled, his eyes darkening, "and we're the damned punch line." He stomped over to the manager, and held him by his collar. "Look, you zit faced geek, we're customers, who are just looking for some bathing utensils. Do you have some of those sponge things or not? If you do, we'll take four of them, if not we'll just get the hell out."

The frightened, but still laughing manager shook his head, "Dude, do you even know what they are?"

"Bathing sponges?" Gaignun snarled, half angry, half confused.

"Sorry dude, we don't get many men out here looking for those kinds of things," the manager said quickly. "Hey Dina, go get one of them and show the gentlemen what they are." Just as quickly as he called to the counter girl he bent over and whispered something into Gaignun's ear.

His complexion grew gray as he listened, and it almost looked like he was going to lose his lunch. "Oh, hell no. You've got to be kidding me!" He loosened his grip on the boy and turned to Ziggy, his face looking as though he was on a boat, and was sea sick.

"What happened?" Ziggy snapped, surprised by the emotion and shock in his voice.

As if in a daze Gaignun shook his head, "You don't want to know," he said sickly. _Why the hell did the girls' want something like that? Especially KOS-MOS! How could she use something like that? Wasn't Shion the one who cleaned her when she was dirty? _The image of the science officer cleaning the Realian with something like that sponge was almost too much.

Just then, Dina returned with one of the sponges. The thing was long and slender, almost like a tall feather duster, and was purple in color. It looked like a sponge on a long black stick. A sponge dog. Dina looked at the chief of the Kukai Foundation and rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's nothing sexual, all it does is release a soothing scent around the woman's body when it's turned on. It's very relaxing."

Ziggy's face screwed up and turned to Gaignun. "I don't get it. What was the big deal about the whole thing? The way everyone was carrying on I thought we were in a porno shop." He looked at the sponge and nodded, "Now that I've seen it, I know what it is. I had an aunt who had one of those, of course it wasn't electric, but still, it was quite relaxing."

Gaignun felt the blood rush to his face and he slowly turned to face the android. "How the hell do you know it was relaxing?" The three young people felt their eyes widen and nod in question.

Ziggy took a step back and began to blush, "Um, never mind. Forget it; look we'll take four of them. What's the cost?"

"Oh, no, you're not getting off that easy," Gaignun snapped, "how do you know it's relaxing?"

Ziggy sighed and rolled his eyes, "When I watched my aunt's house, I used it. I didn't know what it was then, but still, it was quite a useful item." He looked down and felt himself blush again, "When she died, she left it to me. Sometimes, when I'm stressed I still use it, and,"

Gaignun felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head and he shook his head, "Oh, no, no, no," he shouted, "I'm not hearing this." He covered his ears and began to sing a nonsense song loudly.

Ziggy rolled his eyes from the umpteenth time of the night, and looked at the clerks, and their manager, "I'll ask again, what's the cost?"

Dina was silent for a few minutes, before finding her voice. "Two Federation credits per unit," she stuttered.

Ziggy pulled out his cred card and handed it over, "We'll take four." Dina brought three more of the sponges and then rang up the order. Ziggy thanked the startled girl, ignoring her coworker and her startled manager, and dragged Gaignun out of the store, and back toward the ship.

The six men who were in the ship sat and waited, uncomfortably quiet, for chaos and Tony to return with the power generators that Shion and Momo had asked for. They didn't have to wait long. Soon a large commotion could be heard over to the right side of the sector that they had landed in, and the men could see chaos and Tony dart towards the ship, Tony's arms weighed down by two power generators. Behind them was a huge crowd of angry mud drenched merchants.

"What the hell you do, moron?" roared Captain Matthews as Tony leapt aboard the ship, "You cheat the mud men of the sewer system of this dirtball planet?"

"You don't know how close you are," chaos said, shutting the hatch of the ship as he tried to catch his breath. He turned to Tony and slapped him in the back of the head. "I told you that the woman had a boyfriend," he snarled.

"What!" Jr. shot up and glared at Tony. A second later the ship rumbled and threw the men all about. A second rumble and the back hatch almost collapsed in flames.

"The Zeusians are firing on us!" wailed a frightened Tony as he darted over to the command seat.

"Ah, gee, whatever gave you that idea," Captain Matthews snapped, shoving a foot into the seat, and making Tony hit his head. "You moron! Get us out of here."

Jr. gripped chaos' arm and pulled him close, "What the hell did that idiot do?"

"I was trying to finalize a business deal that would give us a couple more generators," Tony howled, pushing buttons at rapid speed as he attempted to get the ship off the ground.

"Oh, you tried to finalize some business all right," chaos growled. "With the governor's wife in a cheap motel room!"

The men in the ship turned and glared at Tony with beady eyes before shouting in unison, "You moron!"

"I didn't know she was the governor's wife, and it was her idea for the motel room, not mine," Tony screamed with a whine in his voice.

"Tell the Zeusians that," Ziggy snapped, holding a blow torch and sealing off some broken wall.

"I'd rather not, thank you very much," the pilot said quickly, frantically shoving his fingers down on any button that would still flash a vibrant green.

Jr. groaned and patched up another wall. "It figures, the one time we go into hostile territory and we _don't _take a ship that has weapons, to fire back."

"Hell, we don't even have the A.G.W.S. to help fight," Gaignun sighed.

"Guy's, I have a confession to make," Tony hollered over the boom of explosions. "The girls' didn't ask us to do their shopping, I kinda took their lists because I thought it would be a little more romantic and sensitive than what Shion and the girls' actually asked me to do."

A deadly silence filled the room, one that ignored even the booming of the missiles that the Zeusians were firing at them. "You stupid moron, you mean we risked our lives and embarrassed ourselves so you could look cool in front of the women?" Captain Matthews screamed. The captain took his boot and tossed it at the pilot's head.

"What the hell did they ask you to do?" Gaignun roared.

"They wanted us to clean the Elsa," Tony said, softly.

"Oh, yes Tony, grand theft is much more sensitive than cleaning a space ship," chaos snarled, vainly attempting to put a fire out in the back of the ship.

"It wasn't _grand_ theft, chaos," Tony snapped back, swearing as Captain Matthews' other boot hit him in the back of the head.

"Tony, if we weren't about to be killed within the next couple of minutes," Gaignun howled, "you would be _so_ dead right now!" He cursed under his breath and helped Allan contain a second fire.

"The shields are down," screamed a frightened Hammer. "This is it, you guys. Nice serving with you all. Except you Tony, you stupid moron."

"Okay, okay, I get it already," the pilot said, swearing.

A moment later the inside of the ship went black, save for the fires, and then came a large noise that almost sounded like a typhoon had it the planet. The lights flashed back on, and outside, the men could see the Durandal hovering over the battleground. A second later KOS-MOS descended, followed by Mary and Shion in their A.G.W.S.

"You guys, I think it's the girls," an excited Tony howled with victory, frowning as they all moaned at him.

"Well duh," chaos sighed.

It was a few minutes later when the ship, brought on board the Durandal and its occupants were emptied. The Zeusians had quickly given up their attempt to fight the intruders. The girls' were thankful for the men's safety, and for their shopping done. However; a hot headed Shion was quick to march up to a very embarrassed Tony.

"What were you thinking?" she snapped, leaning down to look into his eyes as he lowered his head. "You could have been killed, what's worse, you could have gotten the others killed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tony sighed and looked into Shion's angry eyes. _Man, she's hot when she's angry._ "I'm sorry everyone. I kinda blew it back there. I just wanted the girls to like me."

"But we do like you Tony," Shion said, her voice growing softer.

"Yeah, you're nice, you're sweet, you're really funny, and why wouldn't we like you?" Momo asked.

"Sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Tony asked with a small smile.

Shion thought for a moment and then smiled, "Well, you know," she began.

The next day Tony was on his hands and knees washing the floor of the Elsa with a washcloth. It had been five hours already and he was still no where close to being done. At least he had some company to help.

"This bites," chaos snapped as cleaned the walls, "why are the girls punishing us? Tony's the one who started it all."

"Misery loves company," Ziggy grunted as he moved boards and planks into the storage area.

Hammer came out of the dining area and tossed a pail of dirty water onto the floor, next to Tony. He smirked as he saw the other man's angry face and chuckled, "Missed a spot there Tony."

"Oh, bite me," the pilot quipped.

On the second floor, Jr. was cleaning an empty compressor tank for future use. The red head smiled and lifted up an old electronic sponge bather. "You know these things _are_ pretty relaxing."

Gaignun, who had been screwing in a few bolts nearby felt his jaw drop and shook his head. "Oh, God, not you too!" The businessman quickly covered his ears and closed his eyes, singing at the top of his lungs the ridiculous song he had started to sing in the store at Zeus II.

"What the hell was that about?" Jr. asked Allan. The other man shrugged and continued to program a new weapon add-on to the Elsa.

And back on the Kukai Foundation the girls' lay back in their beach chairs, sipping their Gnosis delights and watched the waves of Gaignun's private ocean beat back and forth against the sands of his beach, enjoying their second night out.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Author's end story notes, Well this was very fun. It was one of the few comedies I have tried to write, and I must say, with each step I'm getting a little better. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed it. If I get enough positive remarks I may even make a series of stories about the girls' night out. Thanks for reading.


End file.
